Going Green
by Shinigami's Death Angel
Summary: Superman is having a hard time figuring out how to relate to Superboy. Enter Brainy with some advice for the thick-headed Kryptonian.


**Going Green**

"I have a son."

"You actually got Lois pregnant?"

"Brainy!"

"Just kidding Clark."

"I'm being serious here! I have a…_clone_ of me running around. What the heck am I supposed to do about it? Him. It. Him?"

"You know, you're quite adorable when you're flustered."

"I am not flustered! I just don't know how to handle this."

"Says the grown Man of Steel."

"If you're not going to be helpful I'm going back."

"Clark, stop pouting, you know what it does to me. I may not be as strong as I used to be, but I can still tie you up to the bed and-"

"Brainy!"

"Merely making a point."

"I _do_ like it when you get all dominant though…"

"We're getting off topic."

"Was that not your intention?"

"Partially. We need to talk about this though, you're ignoring Superboy when he needs your guidance more than anything."

"But how do I…I don't know how to…"

"Raise a sixteen year old boy?"

…

"Clark, I know you're virtually indestructible, but I doubt slamming your head against my lab table is beneficial to your health."

"I wish you were there to help me."

"Did you just whimper?"

"No…"

"Clark, you know I can't tamper with the time stream more than I already have."

"I know."

"Stop pouting! You know what, fine, be that way. If any of my test tubes explode because of this I'm blaming you."

"We don't cuddle enough anyways. Have I mentioned that I love how you're still small enough that you fit in my lap?"

"Coluans were never meant to be human, it makes perfect sense that my growth would be impaired due to that fact. Anyways, Superboy."

"I'm too young to be a father."

"I beg to differ. Coluans reproduce when they're-"

"Brainy,"

"Right, sorry. Clark, you don't have to know how to do everything perfectly right from the start, I highly doubt Batman knew what to do with Robin at first. All that matters is that you put in the effort, try getting to know Superboy and show him that you care enough to actually try."

"Batman makes it look easy."

"Well yes, he's Batman. But _you_ are Superman. Have you had any kind of interaction with Superboy yet?"

"Erm, yes…"

"Clark, what did you do?"

"Nothing…"

…

"Well, I might have brushed him off, told him that other people would deal with him, something along those lines and-don't sigh like that at me!"

"Clark, I love you, but you can be so thick-headed sometimes. You're the only father figure Superboy has, and you might as well have told him that you want nothing to do with him. Do you know what that kind of rejection from a parent feels like?"

"Brainy, please don't get upset, I'm sorry. I know that you were-"

"Yes, yes, abandoned at four to be genetically altered into Brainiac Five, I know. It hurt, I got over it, moving along from my sob story."

…

"Don't look at me like that, this isn't about me. It's about you and Superboy. Clark, being a father figure is hard and sometimes daunting, I can respect that. But it's also the most rewarding thing you will ever do, just ask Bruce if you don't believe me."

"How did you-never mind. You know everything."

"Not quite everything. I do know, however, that if you just take the chance and open yourself up to Superboy you will not regret it. You'll watch him grow, make friends and enemies, fall in love, help him when he screws up, and all that other stuff superhero parents go through."

"Fall in love?"

"Yes Clark, the dreaded L-word. Even superheroes need love."

"Don't I know it."

"Are you getting mushy on me?"

"You started it."

…

"I think there _is_ someone he's interested in, actually. One of his new teammates, I think her name is Megan…M'gann…she's John's niece, green redhead…why are you smirking like that?"

"Well, it's just too obvious that he's your clone. You both seem to be into the color green."

Superman smiled softly at the light green Coluan snuggled comfortably in his lap, leaning down to give his lover a burning kiss in agreement. Maybe he and Superboy really weren't that different after all.


End file.
